Never Ashamed Of You, No Matter How Stern I Am
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Takes place right after "One Of Our Mini-Cons Is Missing". Jetstorm wonders if Drift is ashamed of him and it's up to the samurai Autobot to show his young student that he is not ashamed of him. Done as a request for RainbowDash732. :)


**RainbowDash732 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Sorry it took me so long! Hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers: Robots In Disguise (2015) belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing. Also, to fans of the show, I do Transformers: RID (2015) very rarely as I'm not overly familiar with the show, so please bear with me if I can't accept your requests at this time. Thank you.**

 **Now, on with the story! This takes place after the episode "One Of Our Mini-Cons Is Missing."**

* * *

 **Never Ashamed Of You, No Matter How Stern I Am**

Jetstorm was sitting alone in the junkyard, awake and his mind wandering back to earlier and sighing. The others weren't awake and thankfully tomorrow was a rest day for him and Slipstream. While Drift did train, he did set aside a couple days for resting instead of training, which meant Jetstorm could sleep in a bit the next day.

He heard Grimlock turn over and let out a loud snore before being quiet again and he shook his head in wonderment at how a large Autobot that transformed into a T-Rex could sleep without snoring most of the time.

Footsteps that wouldn't wake up the others sounded behind him and thanks to Drift's training, Jetstorm knew someone was behind him, but the only one that could walk that softly was either Drift or Slipstream.

The Mini-Con jumped up, landing lightly on his feet and looking up to see Drift was standing there, his expression stoic. Sighing, Jetstorm stood up and respectfully bowed to Drift, who looked curious now.

"Jetstorm? Why are you not resting?" He asked.

"I…had a hard time going into sleep mode, Master," the smaller robot said, which was true.

"You are still upset over earlier?"

Jetstorm flinched at that and Drift didn't miss the action. "Jetstorm…you and Slipstream are my students. Therefore, when one of you is not with me or where I know you to normally be, I have a duty to find where you are," he said.

The small robot sighed. "Even if you're ashamed of me?" He asked in a low voice to himself.

Drift's eyes widened that that, having heard his student's words clear as day. He was about to ask why Jetstorm thought he'd be ashamed of him when he realized what the young bot was talking about and straightened. "Jetstorm, come with me," he said, walking quietly away from the junkyard. The Mini-Con followed without question, curious, but keeping quiet so he wouldn't disturb the others.

They reached a clearing and Drift sat down, pointing to a bird nest where some baby birds were waiting for their mother. One jumped out and began flying around the nest, staying close but apparently getting impatient. The mother bird came back and gave a sharp trill to her baby, who flew back to the nest and waited with his siblings to be fed. The mother bird seemed to give him a stern reprimand before she fed him and his siblings and then stepped into the nest for the night and her babies snuggled underneath her for warmth. The one that had been impatient went over to the side of the nest, but a gentle chirp from his mother had him going back over and snuggling underneath her with his siblings. "What do you think?" Drift asked.

Jetstorm had learned a bit more about Earth animals and humans and looked curious. "The bird was impatient and the mother scolded it, but then it looked…sad," he said.

"Yes," said the samurai. "Perhaps he thought his mother was ashamed of him."

The Mini-Con looked up at his master, who smiled gently. "I heard you whisper about me being ashamed of you," he said.

Flinching again, the small bot curled up into a ball, looking now more upset than before. A hand gently pulled him closer to the larger bot, who lifted him up into his arms. "Jetstorm, how could I be ashamed of you?" He asked, his tone soft. "You've made mistakes, yes, but mistakes are fixable. You're still learning as Slipstream is. It takes time to be a good warrior."

Jetstorm looked up at him. "But…I messed up and that could have affected you, Master," he protested, remembering to keep his tone respectful. "I've been trying hard to be a student you can be proud of and-,"

Drift held up a hand in a gesture of silence and the Mini-Con instantly quieted. "Jetstorm, I am proud of you," he said. "You have been training hard and dedicate yourself just as Slipstream does."

The small bot looked up at him and he smiled. "My master once told me something and I didn't understand it until I began training you two," he said.

"What did he say?" The Mini-Con asked softly, knowing it was sometimes hard for Drift to speak of his departed master.

"He told me anyone could be a student or a teacher, but only some can be excellent teachers or students," the Autobot samurai said. "What he meant didn't become clear to me until I found you and Slipstream. Do you remember that day?"

Jetstorm nodded. He and Slipstream had snuck into Drift's home and had taken it upon themselves to make it look pristine for the warrior and were making a meal for him when he had unexpectedly come through the door and they had fearfully hid, having heard that he was a powerful samurai. But when they had tried to leave, he had spotted them and they had run. They would have no doubt escaped if they hadn't run into a Decepticon who was looking for some Autobots and the cruel Decepticon had almost grabbed them when Drift came around the corner and pulled out his sword, battling the 'Con and telling him to never touch the two Mini-Cons, as they were his students.

Both the smaller bots had been frightened, but Drift had motioned them to follow him back to his home and upon learning they had cleaned his home and made dinner for him, he decided to take them in as his students. They had eagerly jumped in and that eagerness hadn't faded, although with time, they had learned to temper it down to properly train, though on many of the rest days, he would find them playfully roughhousing and laughing.

"You took us in and we took our training seriously, wanting to please you and make you not regret your decision," Jetstorm said softly.

"You have pleased me by taking your training seriously and I have never regretted my decision to take you and Slipstream in," Drift explained, his tone becoming softer. "Jetstorm, I want you to remember something."

"Yes, Master?"

"No matter how stern I am with you and Slipstream, I am never ashamed of you two, no matter what happens," the samurai said. "I could never be ashamed by my two dedicated and still-learning students."

Jetstorm looked up at his master and nodded. "I think I understand what your master meant, Master," he said. "Slipstream and I work hard and make you proud and in doing so, we prove you're an excellent teacher."

Drift nodded. "Yes, just as I strived to do for my master," he said. "I trained hard and while he never told me he was proud of me, myself and his other students who trained hard could see the subtle look of pride on his face, pride in us, which strove us to be great warriors."

"And I'll do the same," the Mini-Con promised. "I…I'll remember this lesson well."

The samurai nodded and surprised Jetstorm by hugging him. Returning the hug, the small bot felt better. "Come," he heard his master say. "We need our recharge."

Nodding, the small bot followed after his master, no longer feeling burdened by what had happened earlier and was looking forward to roughhousing with Slipstream again.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
